


Спасибо

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Batman: The White Knight, упоминание гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Брюс пришел к Джеку, а не к Джокеру. Джокер не то чтобы этому рад.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Мини G—PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610452
Kudos: 16





	Спасибо

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

— О боже, кого я вижу? Бэтс! Ты пришел навестить меня?

Голос Джокера — слишком громкий для тесной допросной — ударил по ушам так, что Брюс едва не поморщился. Вместо этого он опустился на стул.

— Не тебя, — сухо бросил он. — Мне нужно поговорить с Джеком.

— С Джеком? — разочарованно переспросил Джокер. — Не со мной?

— Да, — кивнул Брюс, — и как можно быстрее. Так что… давайте, меняйтесь.

Джокер склонился ближе и вновь разочарованно вздохнул. Неужели ждал, что Брюс отшатнется? От него, от этого безумного клоуна, которому много раз до крови разбивал лицо? Который сейчас был наглухо запакован в смирительную рубашку?

— Меня не боишься, — резюмировал Джокер. — А Джека?

— Мы друзья.

— Уверен, что он думает так же?

— Я спас ему жизнь.

Джокер в ответ довольно расхохотался.

Его смех звучал все громче и громче, взрывался в ушах и словно оседал на стенах. Брюс едва сдержался, чтобы не утереть лицо — отчего-то сейчас казалось, будто он по уши измазан в грязи. Будто этот смех выворачивал все наизнанку, превращал под своей призмой хорошие поступки в плохие.

От него Брюс вдруг начал сомневаться — а действительно ли Джек Напьер не держит на него зла?

Действительно ли было хорошим решением — спасти его жизнь?

Или все это — ошибка, которую он до сих пор не осознал и которая дорого может ему стоить?

Нет. Он не должен дать себя запутать.

— Мне нужен Джек, — повторил Брюс.

— У нас тут не все дома, — сквозь смех проговорил Джокер. — Джека так точно нет.

— Есть.

— А ты уверен?

— Да, — процедил Брюс.

— А ты уверен, что он хочет с тобой говорить?

Брюс промолчал — сомнения поднялись словно из ниоткуда.

Нет, нет, нет. Он не даст Джокеру запудрить себе мозги.

— Бэтси, — продолжил Джокер, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Ну до чего же ты необучаемый. Напьеру на тебя плевать — как и тебе на него. Признай уже это! Ты бы с радостью свернул ему шею. Или не свернул, потому что в нем нет огонька, как во мне. Пообщайся лучше со мной — я помогу тебе лучше, чем он. Я знаю тебя лучше. Я твой любимый заклятый враг, и мы с тобой в одной лодке — всегда были. Ну? Что ты хотел? Чем тебе помочь?

— Мне. Нужен. Джек.

Джокер скривил губы — и вновь склонился ниже, почти лег грудью на стол.

— Бэтси, а знаешь, почему Джек не придет? Я тебе объясню. Тебе не он нужен — тебе нужна его помощь, верно? На него тебе плевать — и всегда было. Именно поэтому Джека здесь нет! Зато есть я. Мне плевать на такого рода формальности, ведь я знаю, что нужен тебе. Что ты хочешь меня. Что ты от меня зависишь. Я один это понимаю! Джеку до такого еще идти и идти, Бэтси, так что оставь этого неудачника! Ведь я…

— Харли беременна, — перебил Брюс.

И на секунду увидел знакомый взгляд — вполне нормальный и адекватный.

Значит, Джек…

— Да кому она нужна! — Джокер вновь скривил губы, и наваждение пропало. — Ты явно не об этой мелкой потаскухе пришел…

— Она его жена.

— Спасибо, что не моя!

— Технически и твоя тоже.

— А мне плевать! Нет у меня другой жены, кроме тебя, Бэтси. Что так смотришь? Я образно выражаюсь. Знакомо такое понятие?

Он резко прервался и прищурился, глядя на Брюса. Тот выдержал взгляд — лишь чуть склонил голову.

— А ты ведь врешь! — радостно резюмировал Джокер.

— Нет.

— И снова врешь! Бэтси, ну меня-то ты не сумеешь обмануть. И Напьера — тоже. Чего ты добиваешься? Отношения, построенные на лжи, — начал он тоненьким голосом, явно кого-то пародируя, — не принесут ничего хорошего, от них — одни лишь проблемы.

— Не паясничай.

— И не думаю! Говорю как есть, мой дорогой Бэтс. Знаешь… — Джокер словно прислушался к чему-то. — Напьер сейчас очень недоволен.

Брюс вздохнул и все-таки потер переносицу. Как до него достучаться? Принести тех волшебных таблеток Харли? Что он должен сделать, чтобы Джек вышел из скорлупы этого безумца?

— Джек, — устало проговорил он. — Я знаю, ты меня слышишь.

— Я тебя слышу. 

Брюс мгновенно выпрямился, напряженно вгляделся в лицо сидящего перед ним… кого?

— Но я не Джек, Бэтси, — улыбка Джокера после этих слов стала еще шире.

Он явно издевался.

Брюс думал, что гнев на чертового клоуна давно оставил его, но сейчас ярость поднялась огромной волной и захлестнула сознание. Он и сам не заметил, как подался вперед и ухватил Джокера за горло, подтянул ближе к себе, со злостью глядя в безумные глаза.

— Как в старые добрые времена! — цокнул языком Джокер и вытянул губы трубочкой. — Самое время заново закрепить наши отношения. Поцелуем! Как думаешь?

— Ты… — выдохнул Брюс.

— Я, а кто же еще. Я же сказал: у меня не все дома, Бэтси.

Бесполезный разговор и бесполезная трата времени. Брюс с трудом заставил себя разжать пальцы и сесть обратно, но через секунду резко поднялся и развернулся к выходу из допросной.

— И ты уходишь? На самом интересном месте? — пытливо спросил Джокер.

Брюс даже оборачиваться не стал.

— Я не к тебе приходил, — бросил он и положил ладонь на дверную ручку.

Последовавшая за этими словами тишина была почти зловещей. Зная Джокера, тот так бы и продолжил болтать, нести чушь и провоцировать. Но он молчал.

Неужели…

— Что ты хотел? — голос был ровным, спокойным… нормальным.

Брюс медленно обернулся.

Да, сейчас на стуле, в смирительной рубашке, сидел растрепанный Джек Напьер. Не Джокер.

— Джек…

— Я долго не продержусь, — тот пожал плечами как-то почти равнодушно. — Так что давай побыстрее.

— Это он тебя выпустил?

— Он очень не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, — с горьким смешком признался Джек.

— Я запомню, — серьезно пообещал Брюс и быстро опустился на стул. — Я хотел сказать «спасибо».

Джек в ответ вскинул бровь и качнулся на стуле.

— О, — заметил он. — И только?

— Мне не нравятся методы, которые ты использовал, — продолжил Брюс. — Но ты помог городу. И мне. Мне особенно. Кажется, я успел начать ехать крышей.

— Знакомо.

— Знаю. Поэтому… спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Джек. — Хочешь совет?

Брюс вскинул брови и осторожно ответил:

— Давай.

— Будь с ним помягче, — улыбнулся Джек. — От него проблемы, только потому что он жаждет твоего внимания. Во всех смыслах. Не только как врага. И если попробовать немного изменить вектор ваших отношений… кто знает? Любовь тоже бывает терапевтической.

— Любовь? Ты чокнулся?

— Частично, Бэтмен, частично. Но тут я говорю со всей трезвостью сознания. Ты ведь тоже… недалеко от этого ушел.

— Что?

— Сам ведь одержим им, — Джек улыбнулся еще шире. — Только и думал, что о нем, только и ждал, когда он снова появится.

— Я вовсе не…

— Вовсе да. Подумай над этим хорошенько и придешь к тому же выводу, что и я.

Брюс сцепил зубы и сжал ладони в кулаки под столом.

— Когда ты говоришь так…

— Как он?

— Как он, — нехотя признал Брюс, — мне так и хочется тебя ударить.

— Не меня. Его. И не ударить, а уложить на горизонтальную поверхность и…

Слушать это не было сил, и Брюс резко вскочил со стула.

— И что он тебе наговорил, мой дорогой Бэтси? — послышался оклик. Опять Джокер? И неужели он и не слышал, о чем они говорили? — Уходишь? Останься, поболтаем! Здесь так скучно! Ты же такой гуманный, не заставляй меня мучиться от пытки скукой! Бэтси! Бэтси, стой!

Дверь захлопнулась, и вопли Джокера вперемешку со смехом резко оборвались. Брюс прислонился к двери и утер неожиданно вспотевший лоб.

Что Джокер, что Джек — они оба безумны.

И думать он ни над чем не будет.

Как бы того ни хотелось ему самому.


End file.
